Sweat sixth year!
by Hermione Granger-Potter
Summary: Harry has an EXELENT sixth year!


A/N: so I am finilly back agen with a BRAND NEW STORIE BECAZ I FINILLY FINISHED ORDER OF THE FENIX!!! IT WAS SO GOOD JK ROWLING IS SUCH A GOOD RITER!!! Sorry I got caryed away thare haaa haaa. Well I am werking on paragrafing and stuff and my speling is geting SOOOOooooOOOOoooo----- much beter its grate! And I hope you like my storie its H/H R/L D/G (WHAT ELSE IS THARE?? All the other parings are dum becaz I KNOW its going to end this way and if it duzn't I will just not like the books) and its reeeeeeeeely flufy and cute so you shood reed it.  
  
DISCLAMOR: I AM NOT JK ROWLING SHE IS A GENIAS AND SHE ONES ALL THE HARRY POTTER STUFF! NOT ME!!  
  
SWEAT SIXTH YEER!  
  
It waz a crisp autom day as the famis Harry Potter steped onto platform 9 3/4. He was so sad becaz Sirus had dyed and now he reelly had no parints at all becaz the Derslys wer not like parints to him at all. "Why is he gon" Harry thot and it just made him evan more sadder. Luckally Harry waz starting his 6th yere at Hogworts and maybee seeing his frands would chear him up a little bit. Ron and Hermoine wer his too best frands and he thot thay wer the coolest. "Wow it is so grate to have such grate frands and a grate skool but Sirus was grate and he shood be here two why isn't he?" He became even MORE sadder becaz he missed Sirus sooooo much!  
  
Harry looked over and saw to his serprize that Ron and Hermoin were thare! Hoorae! And who waz that man with them? He looked sort of familiar but Harry didn't no egsactly who he cood be. Then he just new. "SIRUS WAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR I THOT YOU WERE DED WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE STILL ALIVE OH MY GOD!" Sirus was disgized so nobody wood notis him but harry had just blone his cuver! "Harry kid I missed you I'm sorry I coodn't tell you but I just coodn't it's supose to be a secrete!"  
  
Harry new he maid a big mistake but he waz never so hapy to see anybudy in his hole life! Sirus pulled Harry over to a secrete corner and told him wat hapend to him. "You see it waz all a ploy by Dumbldor to make sure Voldimor thot I was ded so I could turn a spy. I fel down behined the curtin but it was a fake curtin and the reel one was on the other side of the rume but it was so dark nobudy cood see it! After you left I came out and remember I'm stil on the run from Ministrie so don't tell anybudy abowt this okay Harry pleese don't becaz I cood get in lots of trubble if you do." Harry promissed Sirus that he woodn't tell anyone at all.  
  
He got on the trane with his too frands and almose forgot to tell them the importint news! "Hey gys I hav been made prefect two becaz one of the fith yeres didn't want the job so Dumbldor gave it to me isn't that grate!" Ron looked very hapy but Hermoin looked even hapier! "O Harry thats wunderfull becaz now you get to sit in the prefect part with us isn't that awsum????" "Yah Harry that is grate mate I can't beleeve it now you won't have to be all alone!"  
  
Just then Cho Chang wokked by and Harry staired after her. He did not reelly still like her now he liked Hermoine but he coodn't tell a sole or he waz afrade she wood find out he didn't want her to find out becaz then he was shure she woodn't want to go out with him. Hermoine looked at Harry and she jelusly saw ware he was looking and thot "o Harry I luv you why won't you look at me like that."  
  
Thay all finaly got to skool and got setilled in and saw the new sorting serimoney. Harry notissed at the feest that Ron's gaze had been folloing Lavandar all day and he said "hey mate you shood ask her out if you reelly love her and then I no you'll be hapy!" "yah your rite Harry" Ron sed "but wat if she duzn't like me???? I don't no wat I wood do!!!" "Chill out Ron it's ok I no she likes you" "Reelly?" "yah reelly now go ask her."  
  
Harry woched Ron and befor he new it the new cupple was looking lovingly at eech other and smileing very hapy and thay ran off so thay cood kiss in privit of course. Harry waz very hapy for Ron but now he wonted a gerl two but he only wonted one gerl and he waz shure she didn't want him.  
  
The next day Harry woke up and toled Ron abowt how he likes Hermoine and Ron sed "o she likes you two I forgot to tell you sorry mate" and Harry coodn't beleeve how lucky he waz! He ran down the stares and tryed to run up the gerls stares but he coodn't becaz they just made him foll rite down. Hermoine herd the noyse and saw Harry trying to get up her stares! "Harry what in Merlons name are you doing?????????" and Harry was so hapy to no that she liked him that in front of the ENTYRE COMMIN ROOM he sed "hermoine I love you and I always have and defanatly always will so will you be my gerlfriend?????????"  
  
"O Harry!!!" hermoine yelled and ran down the stares (so fast she almost triped!) into him and huged him and kised him until everone in the commin room was shouting "get a room you too lovebirds!!!!!" and thay looked at eech other luvingly and smiled.  
  
Then Ginny came into the Commin room with Draco of coarse becaz he was a chanjed persin!! He was good now and wonted to help harry becaz he waz good so Ginny loved him and she new thay wood live hapy every after and ron came out with Lavandar and then every persin in the room cood feel all of the love going arownd! (awww)  
  
Harry looked at al the cupples who were all hapy and he rememberrd abowt Sirus and he only had to look at hermoine to reelize what a grate yeer thay had in stoar!!!! THE END!!!  
  
PS Hermoine and harry got marryed after 7th yeer and so did everyone else that waz tugethar becaz thay wer all solemates and thay all loved eech other so much!  
  
A/N: Wazn't that soOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooo------------- sweat???? SWEAT STORYS ARE MY FAVRITS!!! If you leeve a nise comment (pleese don't be meen my speling and gramer have got better so don't be meen be nise) and then you shood rite a cute story but only if its H/H R/L D/G becaz otherwize I won't reed it! THANKS!!!! 


End file.
